


i can feel the world against the palm of my hand

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny drabble about cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can feel the world against the palm of my hand

Octavia walked across the damp ground toward Jasper and Monty's huddled forms. She tip toed around Clarke, who was spread out on the ground, taking up more space than Octavia thought was possible. Finn was still awake and was sitting against a tree and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Octavia raised an eyebrow in return and put her hands on her hips. "So, is anything happening tonight?" she asked and he huffed in amusement.

"I think you'd be too much for me to handle," he said with a wink. She nodded with a smirk and nestled herself between the two bodies. Monty stirred slightly, but didn't wake up completely.

The moss was soft underneath her head and she closed her eyes with a small smile. Everything felt so alive. The dirt underneath her fingers, the wind blowing in the trees. She yawned widely and marveled at the fact that she had been the first one to walk the earth in almost a hundred years. Joy spread through her veins and she clenched her fists to keep it from exploding. Monty shifted in his sleep and rolled into her, which in turn made her bump into Jasper.

Jasper startled awake and gave her a wide, but sleepy, smile when he saw her. "Hey," he said lazily and Octavia couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't mind do you?" she said teasingly and he shook his head violently. "Disturb my sleep, anytime," he replied and she smiled widely. Monty huffed on her right and turned his head slightly.

"This is really touching," he said sarcastically and shifted his body further away from them. "But do you mind being sickeningly disgusting some other time. Preferably when I'm not around?"

"Aww, Monty," Octavia cooed sweetly. "Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you." She pulled him close once more and snuggled close to Jasper. She could feel his heartbeat hammer against her back and she felt an extreme amount of happiness at the fact that she could touch human beings again. She had been locked away for so long that she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. She twisted her hand into Monty's shirt and elbowed Jasper by mistake.

Octavia closed her eyes and sighed lowly when she felt Jasper's hand rest on top of her hair. The gentle touch was so different from when the guards had dragged her from her cell that morning. Monty was snoring in front of her and Jasper was threading his fingers into her hair. The wind was blowing softly and made the leafs rustle quietly above her. She wondered how Bellamy was doing. The warmth from both Jasper and Monty made her eyelids drop. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Finn look their way with a small smile on his face. Octavia nestled herself deeper into the embrace of the boys. It felt pretty good.


End file.
